EdxWinry 100 Themes
by AoKo 503
Summary: Basically, its the EdxWinry 100 Themes. Fluff, humor, pointless drabbles, and etc. can be expected. Rated T just to be safe
1. Childhood Friends

Disclaimer: I Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Arakawa Hiromu does.

Theme 1: Childhood Friend

"Ed! Al was looking for you! He wants to work with you on the present," A light blond haired girl ran a golden haired boy.

"Huh? I thought he was going to do it on his own," the boy replied.

"You two got into a fight again?" The girl asked.

"Well…we wanted to give mom a present, but we had different ideas about how to make it...and what formula to use…so…" the boy, Edward, started.

"So, you decided to the presents separately? Without helping each other?" Winry finished the sentence for him.

"Well, Al had this idea of asking a certain _someone_ that I don't like," Ed said, and turned back to finish his transmutation circle. He was stuck on a formula, and wasn't sure about what symbol to put in.

Winry sighed. She knew that the certain someone was Ed's father and Ed didn't like his father that much, but to yell at his brother at this 'minor' problem, was a bit too much. "You know, you two could just help each other make the presents. Won't that be better?" The 7 year old girl suggested, trying to convince the golden haired boy, "It'd take less time too. And won't your mom be happier that way too?"

"But I just yelled at Al. And why did he want to look for me anyways?" Ed replied, sounding slightly sulked. Indeed, he just yelled at his younger brother for mentioning their dad. Al said maybe they should ask dad about which formula to put in, and if dad was here, maybe things would be easier. He didn't want to ask that person about anything. That person who left mom alone. And Al _wanted_ help from that kind of person.

" 'cause he asked me to say sorry to you for him. He's afraid that you're still mad at him. Besides I think that if you two work together, you'll make a REALLY good present!" Winry said, spreading her hands in the air.

"But," Ed began. He didn't know what to say to Al.

"C'mon Edward," Winry said, reaching her hand out to Ed, "I'm pretty sure Al would understand." Edward Elric remained silent. "Come on. Let's go, so you and Al can finish the present faster." The young alchemist turned his face around, facing the sapphire blue eyes. He quickly wiped the chock out from the grass and picked up the materials for making the present.

"Quickly, bean boy," Winry teasingly said, hand still out.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BEAN!" Ed yelled.

"I won't be calling you one if you drank your milk, now quickly," Winry replied. Ed stood up and took Winry's nice soft hand. They started running to the other side of the hill, where Alphonse was. He was running close behind the future-to-be automail mechanic. Running close behind his childhood best friend.


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Arakawa Hiromu does.

Theme 2: Family

The two brothers and one other military officer were on their way back to Central. The little brother, Alphonse, was sitting opposite of Major Armstrong and Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal was 'a little' squished to the side. As the train started going, a pair of newly weds came and sat in the row of seats behind Al.

"Honey? Maybe we should settle in the country instead of in Central. It's more beautiful there, and the air is certainly fresher," A mahogany haired woman asked the man beside her.

"Linda, but we don't have any money yet. I'd love to settle in the country, and raise our children there. A town like Risembool or Dublith would be nice. But, we have to find some money first, at least, Michael has to accept my resignation papers," the man replied.

"_Risembool? Of course, Risembool is a nice town,"_ Alphonse thought, _"Family...hmm..."_ An image of his brother and Winry popped into his mind. _"I wonder...but I'd have to ask him when the major isn't here. Brother wouldn't be able to answer if he was. Brother's** too** shy, well, about things like these, I bet he is."_

The train had been running for a few hours or so when Major Armstrong spoke up, "Ahh, excuse me Elric Brothers, but I have personal business to attend to."

"The bathroom?" Ed said.

"Shhh… mustn't be too loud Edward-kun. Mustn't be." Major Armstrong warned him and walked towards another compartment, where the bathroom was.

"_Now's the chance!" _Al thought.

"Brother?" Al began.

"Yeah?" Ed said wearily. He had been squished into a **tiny **space by the Major. Tiny? TINY? Oh well.

"What do you think about your family?" Al asked.

"Huh? Why are asking all of a sudden?" Ed replied, confused.

"I just want to know, that's all," Al replied, trying his best to remain unsuspicious.

"Well, we're brothers, that's family." Ed said.

"No, Brother. That's not my point," Al said again.

"Well, mom's a part of our family. And that… that…**person**… could be counted as one, although I'd hate it," Ed responded.

"Brother, not **our** family. Yours, in the future" Al replied.

"What do you mean, Al?" Ed asked, but before Al could answer, Ed said, "Why do **you** want to know." He was slightly blushing.

"I…I just want to know," Al said, trying to look as innocent as ever.

"I don't know yet! All I can think about right now is the philosopher's stone!" Ed replied. That was quite true, actually. Now that they had the location of the stone from Dr. Marcoh, he and Al might get their body back. But, why was Al asking him this? He knew that Al didn't **just want to know**. His brother wasn't a very good liar, so he saw knew right away that Al wasn't telling the truth. A recognizable voice interrupted Ed's thoughts.

"Edward-kun. Do you mind moving aside?" A sparkly major said.

"I-" before Ed could finish the question, the major sat down. Forcing Ed back to his 'squished' position.

"_Family?"_ thought Ed, "_My family…"_ He pondered on the word for a while. Family. His family in the future. The train from Risembool traveled past a pale golden meadow. That color was familiar. Winry? His family according to Al's question? He shook his head, no. Not that mechanic. Not the future. His personal automail mechanic was already a part of his life. A part of his family, and will remain so always.


	3. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Arakawa Hiromu does.

Theme 3: Remembrance

How long had it been since he saw her? Two years? Three years? No, three years and a few months. Three years. He wonders if that mechanic stills remember him. Well, she would remember his **automail**. Definitely the automail. Or at least, what's left of it. Scar had exploded Winry's precious metal into millions of tiny pieces. What will he, Edward Elric, do when he sees the 15 – year old automail - mechanic.

Talking about the mechanic. He wonders what is she doing now? Besides her usual routine of taking apart and putting back things. She would've grown a lot during the four years. And…tease him about…his…his…height. The part he's been dreading. Height. And that wretched wrench of hers. Especially that big one she carries with her 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Causing scars all over his head. He'd been hit so much that he can still remember the pain. It wasn't his fault. He had to train his body by sparring. And she comes along with that wrench of hers and tries to murder him. Not to mention the milk. That white juice from a cow, who'd want to drink that any ways? For one he didn't. And **she **had to **force** him, with that grey metallic thing. Growth reasons, she says. Heh. Seems like she cares more about his automail more than himself. One scratch, and he's gone. Just one tiny scratch, something will be flying at top speed at his head. **His head**.

Walking up the hill, towards the Rockbell residence, more memories filled up his head. Some painful, some cheerful. Most, about that wrench. Up on top stood the two-story house. In front, was Granny Pinako. The midget sized granny. **Someone** inferior to him.

After spending several minutes arguing with the micro-sized granny, he thought he was safe from that wrench. But no.

BANG!

It flew **right** to the middle of his head. Tch. That cursed wrench, **again!** Not coming for maintenance? Who the heck had **time?** He angrily yelled at that machine freak, but her reply was just " 'Ahaha. Welcome home'?" Wasn't she going to say sorry? Heh. Nevermind. Arguing with that _otaku_ won't improve anything. The only thing it would bring is more objects to his fragile head. Well, at least she still remembered how to throw things at a certain Edward Elric.

He walked into the Rockbells' house. Most of it was the same. The furniture, tool table, the kitchen. Very little changed around here, he thought. Sitting down on the sofa while the wrench bearer went to the kitchen to get him something to drink, Edward Elric lightly touched his head. Crap. It still hurts. Winry Rockbell came back from the kitchen and set the hot coffee on the table. He picked it up and started to sip from it. She did change. That Winry. She was…cuter? Nicer? He blushed a little. She did after all, even after he yelled at her angrily and haven't seen her for several years, she still welcomed him home. She did grow up after all. Maybe, the wrench wasn't also bad thing after all. It **did** act as a reminder for her didn't it? But then again, he didn't **need** that kind of reminding did he? Still, the wrench was her little trademark wasn't it? Yeah, as long as he stayed a distance away, the wrench wasn't that bad.

A few seconds later

Nope. Take that back. That wrench **is** cursed. And that girl isn't nice, cute, or even a bit welcoming.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sorry for late updates you guys, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Dog

Thanks for the reviews - I appreciate them

Disclaimer: I Don't Own FMA, Arakawa Hiromu does.

Theme 4: Dog

People had always asked her, did she prefer dogs or cats? She always answered both. Why? If she answered "dog" then Al would probably throw tantrums. If she answered "cats", she would feel a slight pang of guilt towards Den, her pet. Besides that, she liked them both anyways. Dogs are loyal, and they understand you most of the time. Cats are cute, according to her, but to Alphonse, cats were…pity-able, cute, kind, and so on. But then again, Al was a cat person after all. People also asked her, why did she like both cats and dogs, aren't they different? She would say, they're pretty much the same. However, she didn't know herself, did she like cats or dogs better? Often times, hearing to Al's speech, she would lean over to cats. But when she heard Ed complain about Al or saw Den whining, she would adore dogs more. Cats, in her mind, were, well, scratchy. Oh, that did count towards the points that she had towards her liking of dogs. Al had once brought a cat in, and that cat damaged her automail project, because…it scratched. Dogs, don't scratch, and they don't beg for milk. They can comfort her more than cats do. Dogs, they're more loyal, obedient, and if they're not, you can make them be obedient. But being overly obedient also isn't her type. Cats, they please you, but they're around you most of the time. Dogs, aren't; they're here some, and gone some, please you sometimes, annoy you others. But, doesn't that make them dogs? Doesn't that make them…interesting?

Finally, she decided, she did like dogs more than cats. But she was going to keep that a secret, for Alphonse. She didn't want him throwing tantrums again, did she? But, there was one more reason tugging her, that one reason that made her like dogs better than cats. That reason was bothering her ever since. Thinking hard, did it have something to do with automail? After all, automail was her passion. Nah, she could find that reason later, she needs to return to her work. Turning around back to her workshop, she found her reason. No, she found a part of that reason. A-80. Smiling, she had found that reason. How could she like cats better? After all, wasn't he called Dog of the Military?

WMWMWMWMWMWM

Sorry this chapter was short, and seemed a bit rushed (note to self: never stay up til 12 to write a fic)

If you guys don't get the A-80 thing, don't worry. A-80 is the "ID" for one of Ed's screws that Winry forgot to put in. And, being in the military made Ed "Dog of the Military".


	5. Library

Theme 5: Library

The doorbell rang and a blond haired girl in her mid teens went to let the customer in. The client of the Rockbells' automail shop was a man, roughly 40 years of age. His right leg was made of automail. The mechanic welcomed him in. Being a customer of Pinako's for more than 10 years, the man was a familiar face. Hennings, or the Library Man as some children called him, lost his left leg during the Isbalian rebelion. Once he was disabled, he had retired from the military and started working as a librarian. If he hadn't told the Rockbells that he was a soldier, they wouldn't have known; who would've guessed that a book-loving person was a soldier?

"Hello, Winry-chan," Mr. Hennings greeted, "Any new customers today?"

"Nah, not really," Winry, the blond mechanic, replied, "Although I just ADORE automail, I sometimes can't stand seeing people missing arms and legs. I'm not saying that in a bad way, though. It's just that-"

"Ahh… I get it, Winry," the man replied, "Pinako-san isn't here today?"

"She went out to get the materials for your leg. We also ran out of oil. So, I'm afraid you have to wait for a while, Hennings-san" Winry said, "I'll get something for you to drink."

A few moments later, Winry was back with cool water and she set them on the table for Mr. Hennings, and sat down opposite of him.

"So, how was this week?" The man asked politely.

"Pretty good, except that some people were quiet moody. And even moodier when we reconnected the nerves," Winry informed him.

"I see. Well, I can teach you a trick on how to predict people's moods and know they're habit," The man offered.

"Really? That'd be nice. Maybe I can try it on that shrimp…why he is always wreaking my automail…"

"Haha. You mean Edward-kun?" He laughed.

"Yeah…"

"Very well. You see, predicting a person's mood is like reading a book," The librarian began, "Once you know what the plot is about, you can pretty much predict the rest. But then again, I've read a lot of books."

"So…how do I begin?" Winry asked, curious.

"You could begin by observing their habits, usage of words, actions. Put that together, then you basically get a short book. More in depth, their hobbies, how they dress, their politeness towards people. There are many more things Winry, but if you can do this. Then I think you can work as a 'people interpreter'."

"Ahaha," Winry laughed at Hennings-san's comment. The doorbell rang again and again and again. This time, Winry applied her newly found skill. It was Pinako. Being impatient at times, Pinako hated to wait for someone to come get the door. Hmmm… then that made her an impatient granny? She laughed at her thought. Impatient granny. That rings some thoughts. Didn't Edward call Pinako that? Impatient granny? So, that made Ed…a sarcastic brat who didn't care about her precious things? The door bell rang again. Winry quickly went to help Pinako. After a while, they started to fix parts of Hennings' automail, which was slightly damaged. Then a while later, they waved goodbye to the 'Library Man'.

Later in the evening, Winry started to 'read' people. She started with Pinako, then to Al, and finally to Ed. Edward, however, even though she knew a lot about, was the hardest. It wasn't as easy as it seemed. Or at least, like how she found Al's and Pinako's. Edward was, well, not a book. It was like a whole entire library. Probably, the size of Central HQ's library. Big, huge, wide, _wonderful_ to explore, even though she didn't like reading or going to the library that much. Winry looked forward to exploring this one.


	6. Always Right

Sorry for late update . I lost the original work of this theme when I upgraded my computer T.T I had to retype it. I like my first work of Theme 6 better though, but it still has the same 'concept'

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Theme 6: Always Right

A golden haired boy sat looking out the train window, remenescing about his last visit to the rockbell residence. The train's destination was Dublith, his master's hometown. This thought made him shiver. His master's town, what will she do to him? Tree after tree passed by. The wind blew golden strands of hair across his face. He brushed it off. He had just left Rush Valley a few hours ago, but his thoughts were still wandering in the town.

A light blond haired girl sat on her stool in an automail shop, working on her first customer's automail. Technically, it wasn't her first customer's automail. But, it _was_ her first customer's automail at Garfiel's Automail Shop. She had just called Granny Pinako about her stay in Rush Valley. Several strands of her long light blond hair brushed across her cheeks, she brushed them off. She had begun working on her automail not long ago, but for some reason, she wasn't concentrating very well. Her thoughts were off on a trip to Dublith.

The boy's position remained as before, staring out into nowhere. His thoughts, however, had a destination. It was winding its way towards an automail shop, where a blond, no, light blond haired girl works. The last time he saw her, he had a wrench embeded in his skull. She is probably working on someone's automail, he thought.

The girl's position shifted, her fingers moving to and fro, from one screw to another. Her thoughts never changed place; they were still boarding the train towards Dublith, where a golden haired boy was seated. The last time she saw him, was with his automail...no, that was an overstatement, his what-is-left of his automail. He's probably staring off into nowhere again, she thought.

The light blond haired mechanic is probably admiring her work, the boy thought. That girl is _obsessed_. Light blond haired obsessed mechanic. He laughed mentally. She _is_ obsessed about automail, afterall.

The blond bean boy is probably now thinking about the philosopher's stone, the girl thought. That boy is highly ambitious. Trying his hardest to obtain the stone.Golden haired ambitious bean boy. She laughed out loud. That bean _is_ trying his best, isn't he?

Speaking of automail, the boy thought, that mechanic is an expert. He can never do any of the things she does. Deconstruction, analysis, reconstruction...she was an alchemist in a way, but probably better, since she uses her skills in doing that. He can never beat her in an arguement concerning mechanics. Never.

Thinking of the philosopher's stone, the girl said out loud, that bean is a genius. She can never do any of those things, none the less, try to understand it. Complications and technical terms...maybe he could be considered a mechanic in some aspects. She could beat him in any area, but just this. She haven't surpassed him in alchemy, and probably never will.

After all, they are _always right_, they both thought.


	7. Its kind of a fight

Sorry for the slow update, anyways, here's a chapter

I wasn't quite happy about how this turned out, because i feel that it was seriously OOC in someparts. I will make it up in the next theme.

Stanard Disclaimers apply

* * *

Theme 7: It's kind of a fight...

A blond 10 year old girl was in deep thought. Pacing herself up and down the steps, she didn't know what to do with the situation. She shouldn't have done anything like that. She shouldn't have _accepted_ anything of that sort. How silly of her to do _that_. How would people, especially the Elrics, think of her? She shook her head.

* * *

All of this happened a day ago. When an alchemist by the name of Izumi Curtis accepted the Elric Brothers' apprenticeship. Mrs. Curtis had saved the town from a huge flood. According to Al, the younger of the brothers, she had done alchemy without a transmutation circle; they wanted to learn the art of alchemy from her. Although their first impression on her wasn't quite a good one, Mrs. Curtis accepted them.

The townspeople held a going away party for the brothers. They were happy that there would be an alchemist, no two alchemists, in their town in the near future. That was when she had done something stupid.

* * *

"Hey… Winry!" a brown haired girl called her.

"Yeah?" Winry replied.

"I want you to do something for me, I mean, for Al and I, for us, before those brothers go," Nelly told Winry, "come closer, I'll tell you." The girl whispered several words into the other's ear. The blond's face turned into the color of the sunset.

"I..I cant do _that_!" Winry stuttered, face still crimson.

"Come on! Of course you can! The Curtis couple won't leave until evening today," Nelly persuaded.

"B..but," Winry started to say.

"Do this for Al, and I," Nelly said, "Please?"

"Why does Al want _me_ to do this? Did Ed agree to it?" What a stupid question to ask, Winry mentally kicked herself. Of _course_ the shrimp wouldn't!

"Please Winry?" came a voice behind her.

"Al!" Winry jumped, startled.

"Please?" both of them pleaded.

"NO!" Of course she wouldn't.

"We dare you to!" Nelly dared, "You're a _chicken_ if you don't agree to it"

"So _what!_" Winry yelled and stormed away into her house.

* * *

It was already almost time for the train to leave. Alphonse and Nelly was impatient. Maybe the soon-to-be-mechanic won't come at all.

"Come on, both of you," Izumi Curtis called out, "The train's about to leave." Alphonse sighed, maybe this plan won't work out at all.

Soon, a girl came running up onto the platform

* * *

Winry made up her mind. If she couldn't do that, at least she could do _this_. She stopped pacing up and down her front porch and ran straight to the station. At least she could go see him off. How long he would be training for, she didn't know. She knew that he would be gone for longer a month, that's for sure. Seems like her oh-so-unreasonable-side won this fight, huh?

* * *

Panting, sweating, tired, and shaken, the girl ran up and hugged the elder of the Elric brothers.

"W-winry?" Edward asked. Izumi looked puzzled, chuckled abit, and looked at Sig. Nelly and Alphonse exchanged glances. Well, at least their plan, part of their plan, worked out.

"Take care okay, Edward?" Winry asked, now standing face to face with the boy.

"Yeah..I guess I won't see you in a month's time," He smiled, "Come on, Al. Let's go."

"Suuuree" Alphonse said gleefully.

"Let's go! Aunty, I mean, sister," Edward corrected himself. The four went into the train heading for Dublith. Within a few seconds, the train started to head south wards, toward the city where an island lies.

Winry was sure, that in that train, that boy was still confused, while another one, teasing the first.


End file.
